


is that the (birth)right thing to do?

by omanjuu



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AKA YOU KNOW THE MOST UNNECESSARY PART OF BIRTHRIGHT, F/M, Major Spoilers for Birthright, head's up kamui is corrin because corrin is a n00b name so kamui, i need to post this before i edit it ten times more and delte it lmao, im such xander trash pls love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omanjuu/pseuds/omanjuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" in the abyss between them, ryoma reached over and pulled her into the tightest hug of his existence, as if maybe he could fill the void the cursed crown prince of nohr had left. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	is that the (birth)right thing to do?

As he watches Kamui weep over the corpse of the once Crown Prince of Nohr, Ryoma ponders.

He knows he isn't a particularly good man, nor a bad one, but when Kamui talks about Prince Xander - or at least, the Prince Xander she knew from the days robbed from Hoshido, Kamui paints everything and everyone other than Xander in dull light.

"He's fantastically strong," she chattered away, eyes starry like the night's canopy that hung over them, "I couldn't imagine him losing to anyone, not even you, Ryoma. But in spite of his overwhelming might, he has the most kind of spirit, and gold of heart, and pure of love. I just wish-" and the way it always did when she winded up talking about Xander, with the stars in her eyes fading out and twitching ears drooping "-oh, I just wish he didn't, he could've, he-"

In the abyss between them, Ryoma reached over and pulled her into the tightest hug of his existence, as if he could fill the void the cursed Crown Prince of Nohr had left.

Standing before a Kamui he didn't know could cry so terribly, he realises he couldn't - he never could.

'If,' he thinks to himself, 'if Kamui had sided with Nohr...and if I had been the one to die in her hands...would her tears be burdened with infinite grief? Would her hands be as searching, as gentle as they are?'

He scrutinises her a little longer, watching the shattered tears descend faster than light, blending with the still warm blood that defiled his entity, longing for the pale hands that traced Xander's hair, face, body, lips and shook with unspeakable regret.

Standing before a Kamui he didn't know could love so terribly, he realises she wouldn't - she never would.

**Author's Note:**

> guyssss i know fire emblem ao3 is filled with dirty sinners but guess who's the dirtiest sinner of them all,,,, the xander worshipper dat me.
> 
> (please love my beautiful cup ramen brother aaaa)


End file.
